Superman
by Avril-Hope-Rains
Summary: songfic Danny sings Superman by: Five for fighting in a school talent show. they think its very cliche considering Danny is a super hero. Danny asks Sam out after words what will happen


_**Superman**_

Songfic

Danny was walking down the halls of Casper high. Their annual talent show was coming up and Danny had entered. The talent show was today at the beginning of school. He had walked up to his locker to see his two best friends in the world standing there. Tucker who was a techno geek and knew pretty much everything about anything technical, and Sam his Goth best friend and secret crush he had been crushing on her since freshman year and they were now seniors. He knew he should have told her a while ago about his secret felling but he didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. That was all going to change he was going to tell Sam one way or another right after the talent show.

~~skips to talent show~~

So far Paullina had gone trying to sing which in Danny's opinion she sucked. Dash had also gone doing something Danny wasn't entirely sure what he did he was too busy staring out at the audience from backstage, or well actually he was staring at Sam. She was sitting next to tuck who which looked really bored. They were talking quietly about something or other completely ignoring dash on stage. A couple other people went on stage. And finally it was his turn he was the last to go on he grabbed his guitar and walked on to the stage. Sat on a stool and started strumming on the guitar.

**I can't stand to fly**

**I'm not that naive**

**I'm just out to find**

**The better part of me**

**I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane**

**I'm more than some pretty face beside a train**

**And it's not easy to be me**

**Wish that I could cry**

**Fall upon my knees**

**Find a way to lie**

**About a home I'll never see**

**It may sound absurd, but don't be naive**

**Even heroes have the right to bleed**

**I may be disturbed, but won't you concede**

**Even heroes have the right to dream**

**It's not easy to be me**

**Up, up and away, away from me**

**It's all right; you can all sleep sound tonight**

**I'm not crazy, or anything**

**I can't stand to fly**

**I'm not that naive**

**Men weren't meant to ride**

**With clouds between their knees**

**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet**

**Digging for kryptonite on this one way street**

**Only a man in a funny red sheet**

**Looking for special things inside of me**

**Inside of me**

**Inside me**

**Yeah, inside me**

**Inside of me**

**I'm only a man**

**In a funny red sheet**

**I'm only a man**

**Looking for a dream**

**I'm only a man**

**In a funny red sheet**

**And it's not easy**

**It's not easy to be me**

Once he finished singing he stood up from the stool not even waiting for the applause that soon erupted from the audience no body including Sam and Tucker knew just how good of a singer Danny was. Sam knew he played guitar and that he was pretty good but not that good. In fact Sam was the one who picked out the song for him they all thought it was funny because of Danny's ghost power and how he could actually fly and was a super hero and just how hard his life really was with all the ghosts he had to fight on a daily basis.

Danny walked off the stage and out of the auditorium waiting for everyone else to come out.

After a couple minutes everyone started leaving and were telling Danny that he had a great voice and how cool it was that he could play the guitar. Once Danny saw Sam and Tucker come out he walked over to them. Sam was looking away so Danny poked her in the sides. She let out a small scream because she wasn't expecting it and turned around to face Danny.

When Sam finally faced Danny she had a small smile on her face and threw her arms around his neck hugging him "You were great up their Danny I had now Idea you were that good." She said then realized she was hugging him and pulled away blushing.

"Yeah dude who knew you had it in you." Tucker said patting me on the back but also slightly pushing my towards Sam he did that because I told him I was going to tell Sam how I felt about her and I told him so I couldn't back down. I looked him in the eye and he nodded as an encouraging gesture.

I took a deep breath then I looked towards Sam. "Uh Sam can I talk to alone for a second?" I asked hoping I would be strong enough to do this.

"Uh yeah…" she said back with a confused look on her face.

I then grabbed her hand and led her towards the now empty auditorium.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second to gain the confidence I needed. "Well first of all you have to promise me something ok?" I asked her.

"Anything just tell me what's up." She said back staring into my eyes.

"Well promise me that no matter who this goes we can still be friends and that you won't laugh at me." I said back

"Ok I promise now tell Me." she said back. I noticed I was still holding her hand and apparently she did to because she gave my hand a squeeze as if sating to just spit it out already.

"Uh… well here it goes." I say to myself and look directly into her eyes. "Sam I like you. I like you a lot more than a friend and I have liked you for the longest time and I couldn't take not telling you so now I have I hope you don't hate me or something." I say looking down at my feet.

"Danny… Danny looks at me please." She said and I looked up. "I don't hate you I never would no matter what you said or did in fact I like you to. I've liked you for a while but I was afraid to do anything about it because I thought you would hate Me." she said back smiling.

"Really?" Danny asked shocked. She just laughed slightly and nodded her head yes. He couldn't believe it. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle and Sam just laughed at this. Once he put her down she hugged him baring her face in his chest. He hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head. "So I should probably ask this... Sammy will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"On one condition." She said looking up at him still in their embrace.

"Oh and what would that be?" Danny asked.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips shocking Danny but he soon got over and kissed her back. After a minute of kissing they pulled away smiling. "I get to kiss you whenever I want."

"Only if I get to kiss _you_ whenever _I _want." Danny said back smiling.

"Deal" Sam said as the kissed again.

Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom after looking around quickly to make sure they were completely alone. He then picked her up bridal style and flew through the roof and over to a park where they sat on a hill looking out on the city.

_**The end**_


End file.
